


"How Much of that did you Hear?"

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans angst, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: Chris hears you slip up and say something he had been wanting to hear for years.





	"How Much of that did you Hear?"

**Author's Note:**

> Recently posted on Tumblr. I recently watched the interview with Evans saying he wanted to be a father and I couldn't help but want to go to him and say I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE cause our bbys would be beautiful mixed bbys (Puerto Rican with blues eyes and dark curly hair? Come on! They’d be adorable!)

“He’s not good enough for you!” The words hit F/N like a damn freight train plowing through ice, smashing the hardened water into a million shards prickling her reddened with fury skin. Her father stood over her, hand raised in the air as if to scare his child into believing his words; but not this time. Since she was a child the man had been nothing but a monster; a terror in the night, a ticking time bomb who went off for the littlest reasons. From the sink faucet leaking to her getting a question wrong on her homework, the man’s personality resembled Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde; she never knew who was walking through the door.

 

Once her mother packed up enough courage to leave the abusive man, twelve years later of enduring hell behind closed doors, F/N had gone through life learning how to become independent in hopes to refrain from landing in a relationship resembling her parents; she would be damned if anyone would try to lay a hand on her or raise their voice in an abusive manner. And she did just that. She knew all the signs and the workings of men who believed they could take advantage of her caring nature and left each relationship she knew would be toxic or she wouldn’t be appreciated the way she should be. Many of her friends scolded her for this but F/N had high standards and settled for nothing less than she deserved.

F/N called Chris Evans, and meeting him, her Heaven sent. Having been new to Boston after receiving a job offer at a Law Firm as a Paralegal, she had been enjoying the beautifully warm and sunny day with her companion; a canine she had adopted as soon as she moved to her new neighborhood. Thankful her landlord was understanding when it came to Pitbulls, F/N adopted a stunning Blue-Nosed Pit who resembled a canine she had when she was younger. F/N believed if she hadn’t had her companion with her, Chris would have continued walking by her (though he swear he denied her allegations) but as she walked down the sidewalk, watching as children of all ages played around her, another dog approached her and her pup.

 

When her eyes fell upon the new pooch, she realized the pup looked rather familiar and realized why that was when the familiar face of Captain America appeared in front of her; apologizing profusely for his lack of attention and allowing Dodger to approach her dog. Over and over she assured him it was fine and her pup was friendly and liked the company of other dogs; Chris took note of this and asked if she was willing to have dog play dates so he could socialize his mut.

After that play date the two went on multiple dates, F/N completely taken back by the attention she was getting from the stunning man and was flattered by his compliments. Dates turned into nightly stays and later turned into a newly formed relationship lasting for four years.

F/N wasn’t expecting a proposal or even a wedding as the condemning voice in the back of her head continued to poke through, telling her he would leave eventually for someone better looking – after all, he was a movie star surrounded by beautiful women. However, despite the voices bothering her whenever he had to leave for work, Chris made it known how much he cared about her and how much she was on his mind. There were mornings she’d wake up to multiple text messages from him, updating her on a shoot or what he was doing that night. Every now and then there would be voicemails from him stating he just wanted to hear her voice and would call just to listen to her outgoing message. But what F/N really loved where the surprise flowers or edible arrangements showing up at both their shared home or her place of employment.

No one had done anything close to his version of love.

The moment he said the three powerful words, she knew he meant it. Chris had surprised her with a trip to Rome – a city she had always wanted to visit to see, firsthand, the architecture of the Colosseum, the cathedral buildings littering the city. When they were out sightseeing, the weather had quickly changed and it began downpouring on them; the couple ran under an awning, laughing and giggling from the sudden rush. His words were quick and low breathed but F/N heard it as if he shouted it from the mountain tops; I love you.

“He’s not good enough for me?” F/N repeated, eerily calm but her rage bubbling within her. “I’m sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Did you say he’s not good enough for me?” Her father could see the fire burning being her scare and could practically feel the venom dripping from her tone.

“What right do you have to even speculate what is or is not good enough for me?” Before he could answer, F/N cut him off. “Answer me that please. Because, I vividly remember a little girl having to hide in her closet from a monster barreling up the stairs coming after her, then hearing that monster basically rip through his wife simply because the child spilled a cup of milk. Do you remember that? No?” He said nothing. “Or how about when your wife’s brother called the house and left a message that you mistook for and thought she was cheating you and you kicked her face in, while she was in bed, multiple times before she woke up from her sleep. Oh and then after that you smashed her head through a window? Do you remember that, dad. Or were you too strung out on drugs?” Her father continued his silence, his head hanging low as he had his mistakes rubbed in his face.

“How dare you try to tell me who is good enough for me ‘cause from where I’m standing, you are not good enough for me. In fact, you’re terrible for me and my future family.”

“Future family?”

“That’s right. Future family. You’re going to be a grandfather, but guess what? You will never meet your grandchild because you are not good enough for them. And Chris? He will be a better father than you could have ever been; he’ll teach me what it is like to be a real father and his child will know what a real father is; something you never gave me. So next time you want to guess who is good enough for me, take a good hard look in the goddamn mirror before asking anyone else.” Without another word, F/N pointed toward the door, silently instructing her father to leave the house. And he obliged without a fight like a dog with its tail between its legs.

When he made it fully out of the house, F/N slammed the door behind him, her back leaning against it as a harsh sigh escaped from her lips. It was then when she noticed a figure in the shadows, slightly frightening her.

It was Chris, whose face was unreadable. Finally dawning on her, F/N realized the man potentially had heard everything that was said. “How much of that did you hear?” F/N asked, lightly pushing herself from the door.

“I’m going to be a father?” he questioned, giving F/N her answer. Offering him a nod, she placed a smile across her lips – instantly feeling tears begin to sting her eyes.

“I wanted to surprise you for Christmas with little baby booties with the Patriots logo on it but … surprise.” A wide grin spread across his face, evidence of tears washing over his eyes as he engulfed F/N in a tight hug. “So you’re happy? You’re okay with this?”

“Okay with this?” he repeated, pulling away to look at her. “I’ve always wanted to be a father. And the fact that they’ll have such a strong and beautiful woman as a mother? They’re gonna be one lucky son of a bitch.”

“Hey, careful with the language, there’s a baby in the oven.” Chris smiled down to F/N, a chuckle vibrating in his throat as he leaned down to give the mother of his future child a kiss; ecstatic from the news.


End file.
